Recovering what was Lost
by T1gerCat
Summary: Walking away from the massacre in his house, Hannibal realizes there should have been 4 deaths instead of 3. Planning on to fix that he goes to her but when he finds her he realizes that she may hold the key to the thing he lost when he was a little boy. His heart.


Recovering what was Lost

A/N: Hey guys, this is the T rated version. If you want the M rated one, check my profile ;)

Hannibal walked away from the slaughterhouse his once pristine house was. He was covered in blood, dripping as he stood under the severe rain, using it as a shower to clean most of the blood off of him. He was in pain, for an old, fat oaf Jack had been surprisingly strong and had beat him up but he was always exceptionally good at taking his pain and putting it in a small box to be forgotten when he needed it.

That was what he did now. He stood under the spray of the rain, face tilted upwards, eyes closed, blood dripping off him as his mind actively worked to locate the pains, examine their severity and lock them away.

Once that task was complete, he realized something that had been nagging at him for the past hour or so. Someone was missing. Jack Crawford, dead (or soon to be dead) in the pantry. Will Graham, gutted but not dying too fast in the kitchen. Abigail Hobbs, sliced throat bleeding out also in the kitchen. He had made sure to leave the knife he used against Jack and cut Abigail's throat and gut Will in Will's hands, knowing the useless forensics investigators would reach the verdict that it was will that killed Hannibal, Jack and Abigail and then harmed himself.

Hannibal had figured out Will's betrayal the night before and had set to work immediately. He had drawn almost 1/3rd of his own blood and spread it on his basement. The today, before Jack arrived, Hannibal had cut himself lightly, enough to coat the knife and transfer to all his victims. Then, once he gutted Will, he freely bled on the younger man to make it reasonable that Will had hurt him first.

A masterpiece if he said so himself. The three people that knew enough to implicate him were out of circulation.

Three. Not four. And just like that the cannibalistic psychiatrist figured out who was missing. Alana Bloom. His former student, current friend and lover. Hannibal's eyes opened slowly and he looked up and down his street. If he knew Alana well enough, and he did, if she had chosen to stand against him, she'd be here with the others, dying somewhere in his house that wouldn't ruin the hardwood floors. So where was she?

Wrapping a coat around him, dark enough to conceal any blood, Hannibal began walking, his thoughts securely on the brunette woman. He had to strain his brain to remember when he had seen her last, he had been so preoccupied with Will lately that he had neglected her. Walking through the empty streets of Virginia he entered his mind palace wasting no time to admire the high ceilings and the ornate designs of the place. Instead he began opening mental doors to recent events that were tagged with 'Alana'. He found what he was after soon. A conversation in his office, taken place 2 weeks earlier.

Leaning against a tree he examined the memory.

Alana was sitting on the settee in his office, holding a glass of white wine, looking uncomfortable, her eyes reflecting pools of blue that hid their feelings but were reflecting his like a mirror. He was sitting right next to her, his wardrobe matching and complimenting hers, glass of wine in hand, untouched, her hand in his held to his lips as he took a whiff and smelled gunpowder. He saw her smile indulgely at him before he opened his mouth and asked her if she'd been firing a gun. Her reply was soft and honest (I feel paranoid) and he had ignored it. That was the moment her entire body shifted and she changed.

The memory room led him to an adjoining room containing their love making. It was brief, unfeeling and reeked of fake, almost done as if it was expected of them. Hannibal visibly flinched at the memory.

Revisiting his memories took up a lot of his time and he had walked across town by the time he examined all of his memories including Alana. He also felt like the biggest idiot in existence at how he had recently treated her and their relationship. Just like that all internal plans about her bleeding on the floor of his house.

Blinking furiously to exit his mind palace he realized he stood on the parking lot of the FBI Academy where Alana had taken over Will's classes on top of the seminars she taught. A quick glance at his watch told him she'd be going home soon so Hannibal hid behind a large tree to wait for her.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon a wave of mango papaya hit him and he raised an eyebrow as he recognized the pure Alana scent underneath the tropical fruit. Why did Alana smell like that?

Ten inhales later she came into view. Hannibal's eyes feasted upon her form. Form fitting jeans, a blue silk blouse that made her fair skin look like cream, a long coat over it, dark high heeled boots. She was holding a grey cardboard box n her hands and taking steady steps under the rain. Next to her walked a tall guy, with dark hair, light eyes, loaded with three more boxes and still holding an umbrella over them.

The guy said something and Alana laughed tossing her head back, her eyes shining with genuine amusement. Hannibal's right fist clenched as something coiled in his stomach at the sight of the guy accepting the box from Alana's hands as she leaned in to unlock the car and took the umbrella to let the guy stack the boxes in her backseat, and then closed the door leaning on the car, looking up at the guy as they went on speaking.

Had he done that? Had he really pushed her into that guy's arms? A growl escaped Hannibal's lips at the thought. The guy took Alana's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it making Alana blush before he finally took his leave.

"A gentleman never walks away without making sure the woman is safe, asshole"

Hannibal said under his breath. He watched Alana shake her head a little, check her watch, pull her phone out from the purse hanging from her shoulder and jog to a stand to get coffee.

Making a quick decision, Hannibal walks out from the shadows and stands by Alana's silver hybrid little car to wait for her. Walking back to the car Alana looked up and their gazes locked. Her pupils widened and she jumped startled with fear.

"Hello my dear"

His voice was formal, even if his wettex appearance wasn't. In contrast Alana was dry under her baby blue umbrella, coffee in hand, phone stuck in a pocket.

"H...Hannibal. What are you doing here?"

She stammered. Her clear blue eyes are filled with questions and Hannibal is glad that he's allowed to read them. Suddenly he walks up to her and grabs her in his arms as she's about to walk backwards.

"Don't laugh... this is a kidnapping. Or should I say beautiful girlfriend-napping?"

"Oh, really? I suppose I should call for help,"

She played along but the hand that reached into her pocket for the phone was trembling with fear. Quickly Hannibal grabbed it from her hand, ignoring the clatter from the umbrella as it fell to the ground and the heat from the hot coffee as it splattered their legs, he pushed her against the car holding her tightly.

"Let me offer my side of the story Alana. You owe me that"

His voice is low, brimming with honesty and he hears her gulp as he talks to her ear. At her nod, he pulled the tiger printed scarf from her neck and gently wrapped it around her head covering her eyes.

Her long, slender feminine fingers wrapped around his hands on her upper arms and Hannibal squeezed them reassuringly. Taking a hold of her keys, he opened the passenger door and guided her to sit. Slipping behind the driver's seat he sat and made sure to buckle them both.

"Where are we going?"

Alana asked a tremble of fear in her voice. Her head turning to look at him, Hannibal gently pulled the scarf down just a little further and held a finger to her moist, red lips

"Hush."

Starting the car he left the paring lot, the umbrella and the coffee cup, the only things proving their presence.

The car rumbled along, total silence inside the car except their breaths. Alana's fingers clutching each other, Hannibal's hands firmly on the wheel. Twenty minutes later he shut the engine.

"Where are-?"

Hannibal's lips stopped Alana's mid-sentence, pressing fully onto her mouth. her shock quickly faded as Hannibal's tongue pushed between the kiss, eager to find a playmate to dance the dance of lust. Alana moaned and leaned into it.

Not wanting this to get sideways, Hannibal pulls away.

"What did I tell you about questions?"

His tone is rough but not from anger.

"I'm sorry... I'll be a good girl."

She mustered the best pouty face Hannibal has ever seen on anyone over the age of seven even as her voice trembled. Giving in to the raging needs inside him Hannibal allows himself a peck on her forehead before jumping out and pulling her from the car.

The ground beneath their feet squeals and slides a little with each step, but he holds her close, cautiously making sure you don't slip with one hand holding hers and his other holding her hip so he could press their bodies together.

He guided her to the little farmhouse he used for his victims. He hadn't planned on taking her there and he reeled at the action. This was what happened when he acted without planning though.

She climbed the few steps as he supported her and then leaned against the door as he rushed inside to try and fix the place a little. Soon the stale, musty air became somewhat fresh and with a hint of vanilla

Once that was done, feeling like a teenager alone in his parents house with a girl, Hannibal returned to her to push the door closed and lift her with one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

Alana let out a shriek as the world went vertical but the steady pace of Hannibal's legs lulled her to calmness and when he slowly set her down on something soft and squishy a side of her lips lifted a little.

"Where are you?"

He asked her gently, eagerly watching her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know..."

"Good... wait here sweetheart. Don't you dare move"

He padded away from her, only to return a minute later. He was silent as he moved closer to her. His feet, now clad only in socks, were silent and he surprised her by taking a hold of her coat, removed it and then grasped at the bottom of her blue blouse, pulled it over Alana's head, yet leaving the sleeves turned inside out on her wrists and twisting the material to bind them together.

Alana, panicked flinched away from his touch as he readjusted the scarf to not leave her eyes.

"shh"

He whispered and kissed the fabric above each of her eyes, making her inhale sharply. Hannibal's lips worked their way down Alana's nose, lightly trailing their way down over her mouth, just barely a caress and a breath over her lips. Down her chin, her throat, and pausing briefly to suck the soft skin of her neck between his teeth.

"I thought you wanted to talk"

She whispered as Hannibal's lips traveled down breasts. Lingering above the feminine mounds, still trapped beneath a lacy black bra, he leaned his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Jack attacked me"

Another jostled breath and the heartbeat beneath his ear worked faster.

"I fought back and left him dying in my pantry"

He hadn't planned on being truthful. Then again, tonight he was doing a lot of things he hadn't planned.

"Where is Will?"

Alana asked him but still hadn't moved her bound hands from behind her head.

"Probably flushing his blood all over my kitchen next to Abigail"

"Abigail Hobbs is dead"

The certainty in Alana's voice brought a smile to Hannibal's lips

"She is now"

The twin mounds pillowing Hannibal's cheek heaved as images were presented to their owner.

"Did you kill her?"

"No! Will did"

It was true, in a way. If Will hadn't thought and acted as if he could out-Hannibal Hannibal, the teenage girl would be alive.

"And Will"

"Suicide by proxy"

it was also true, in a way for the exact same reasons. A small whimper left Alana's lips causing Hannibal to look up at her and the way the scarf around her eyes moved as if she was blinking back tears.

"He was guiding you to a trap. Were you?"

She repeated the same thing she had asked Will the day before. Hannibal shook his head

"No"

At his response her heartbeat slowed, receiving confirmation reassured her and as she remained quiet Hannibal felt allowed continuing worshipping her.

Gently he pushed her hair back from her gorgeous face, taking in the sight of her. With effort he pushed back the dark scarf, freeing her eyes, allowing her to see him in all his weaknesses.

Alana's eyes blinked for a few seconds until her blue orbs settled on his caramel ones.

"There you are"

She said softly and smiled.

"Hi"

Hannibal's lips curled into a soft smile in response before tentatively seeked out hers, shyly pecking her mouth, nose and eyes. Their eyes remaining open, they watched each other as they softly kissed, almost as if getting reacquainted.

A short nap later, Hannibal woke up alone. He sensed rather than saw where Alana was and he grabbed his pants to follow her. She was in the basement, barefoot, wearing his bloodied shirt, staring at one of pits in the ground.

Hannibal stood next to her, following her gaze to the smarmy Dr Chilton chained at the bottom of it.

"Miriam said in therapy, she remembered a barrel like pit in the ground. She said she saw the Ripper standing in front of her, over it, blackened from the bright lights"

At the sound of her voice, Chilton looked up and saw them. Immediately he began pulling at his bonds but was ignored by the two doctors standing above them. Alana turned to look at Hannibal.

"Are you the Chesapeake ripper, Hannibal?"

"Yes"

The reply was swift, clear and honest. Alana could read his eyes and felt that, for the first time, she was allowed to see past the walls he had, past the moat that protected him, past the well tailored person suit she knew he wore.

"But now everyone thinks Chilton is the Ripper"

She said, locking gazes with Hannibal. The man in question moaned and groaned.

"Shut up Frederick"

Alana shushed him, remembering his mocking words to her more than once,

"That is true"

Hannibal said in his baritone, waiting for Alana to finish her thought. Whatever punishment she wanted to give him, he would take. Alana blinked slowly and turned back around to look at the sorry excuse of psychiatrist at the bottom of the pit. Hannibal walked to her and when she pushed her weight on him, he tentatively wrapped an arm around her

"Will you go away with me?"

"Will you make me more beer if I do?"

The looked at each other, their decision made without words

**4 years later**

A small boy with a mop of dark hair and a pair of caramel eyes sat straight backed at the bench of the family harpsichord. His little fingers hit the notes with precision unseen in a boy his age playing a composition created by his father, for his mother during a long flight.

The father sat on his knees behind the boy smiled proudly at the boy not caring who saw them. Once the song was finished the boy turned to smile brilliantly at his father causing the man to grab the boy and toss him in the air once, childish laughter filling the air. Slumping the boy like a backpack across his back, the man walked to the kitchen, two rooms away. A woman was standing behind marble counters cutting up fruit in an attempt to get her men to eat their pancake breakfast.

"Did you hear me mommy?"

The boy jumped from the man's back and run straight to his mother's arms receiving hugs and kisses.

"I certainly did and it was beautiful. Eat your breakfast and I will listen to the two of you play all day long"

She kissed her husband under mock-retching sounds and watched him as he opened the cloth towel to spread to his lap. Even with bed hair and dressed in pajama pants, Hannibal Lecter (Dr. Fell to anyone outside his family) was meticulous with his manners. As the baby blue towel unrolled a stick was revealed, two blue lines visible on the small designated screen. Hannibal's eyes shot up to meet his wife's who smiled widely.

"Hey, what happened?"

The boy asked watching his father jump over the table to wrap his arms around his mother and twirl her around laughing.

"Would you like a sister for your birthday?"

Hannibal asked his son, sitting on the table with his wife safely in his arms. The small boy twisted his mouth thinking

"Can I have a pony instead?"

When Zachary Lecter was allowed to hold the tiny pink bundle that made his mother scream until it was out his first question was how did it get inside his mother. Mom was the first to tell him to ask his father but then the bundle looked at him with a pair of clear blue eyes identical to mom's and Zach forget all about it. Holding the bundle securely he looked at the tiny human

"Hi Michelle. I'm your brother"

The baby gurgled happily. Alana looked at her children and her husband with tears in her eyes. Hannibal looked at his children with pride swelling inside him.

"Thank you for giving me all this"

He whispered in his wife's ear.

"Thank you for giving me yourself"

Alana replied before she fell asleep secured in her husband's arms. Zachary rolled his eyes and informed the baby

"You'll get used to them Mich"

Before he let his father lift him to the hospital bed for a family nap. A flock of black swans flew over the family home keeping a watchful eye on their masters. No one would harm this family. No one.

The end


End file.
